


The Deep End

by littlewonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking and Entering, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Peer Pressure, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, Teenage Rebellion, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Remus tempts Severus into skinny dipping with him. One thing leads to another…





	The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/16707.html)
> 
> This fic was actually my first attempt at smut, way back when.

His mother often brought him into town on days like these. Eileen Prince still insisted on playing the role of mother, even if she was as good of one as their family life was ideal. Severus, her son, was fifteen now, but she had always let him wander while she did the shopping since he was nine. That was when she had stopped caring. But she still insisted on taking him with her. She said it was to get Severus out of the house, but Severus was convinced she was just trying to keep him from his father.

She cared that much, at least. Still, Severus would never accept her as decent mother all the same, what with all the joy of torment waiting at home, that she remained adamant in remaining in. The yelling, the arguments, the beatings...he hated them both. But she, at least, was able to provide some consolation in her old hand-me-down books. If he couldn't be happy, he could at least take comfort in them.

It was a particularly grey weekend afternoon when his mother had dragged him here, at an age where she had done this more and more. After all, Severus was getting older now, and it was inevitable that his father would shift some of his violence from wife to son. It was times like this that Severus hated his father more than ever, when his rebellion was rising in his chest, and when he began wandering further than ever from his mother, as some form of escape.

Which was what had brought him here. He was standing in front of a simple fence that marked the back of the local swimming pool. It was closed, of course, because of the weekend, but as he inched closer to the fence, watching, and evenually hooking his fingers from it and peering inside, he could not help but to notice that someone had ignored this fact and managed to sneak in for a swim.

There were clothes in a pile not far from the pool's edge, although they looked closer to rags to Severus, and a bescarred boy in the water causing ripples as he moved about the pool and sometimes diving under. Severus had seen this boy before. He was in his year at Hogwarts, and his name was Remus Lupin. But this was the first time he'd seen him here.

"Severus," said Remus, startling Severus, who now noticed that the boy had swum to the edge where he was and looking straight at him. Remus was pulling himself up to look at him, stretching himself way up so that Severus could see clearly his chest, his stomach, his navel...it occured to him that Remus was probably skinnydipping. Yet Severus couldn't help but to take it all in.

Remus was thin, as thin as him, and probably as short, too. In many ways, Severus thought that their bodies were probably very alike. But Remus' eyes were shining with a light Severus would never possess, and he was a Gryffindor, Severus knew, not a Slytherin like him. It almost made Severus forget who the boy's friends were, which made him immediately ditch these indulgent thoughts.

The boy fell smoothly back into the water and began swimming backwards; Severus tried not to watch. "Care to join me?" Remus said.

"Definitely not, Lupin," said Severus disgustedly. "Put some clothes on."

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"That doesn't mean that you should swim naked."

"Fine," Remus reasoned, "tell you what. I'll put on some underwear if you'll join me."

"What's the point? I could just walk away."

"Would you really let me torture others with nakedness just because you wouldn't swim with me?"

"Look, your parents may be fine with you sneaking off into public pools and taking off all your clothes just for fun of it, but mine aren't. My mum's out shopping right now and the only reason she took me was because of my abusive dad, so don't you go lecturing me!" cried Severus.

Remus paused for a moment. "I promise, Severus. I won't tell."

Severus was tempted to contradict him, but didn't. He just unhooked his fingers from the fence and began to move down it, to leave.

"Don't," said Remus gently. "Severus, I --"

"I don't care."

"I'll give you my towel?"

Severus looked back at him and lifted an eyebrow. "What towel?"

"In there, amongst my clothing," Remus nodded towards the small pile Severus had spotted before.

"I don't see a towel."

"It's there. Come in, there's a revolving door just a little further along the fence. Mobilis."

Severus approached it and eyed it curiously. "Wouldn't that be a turnstile? It's not a proper door."

"Whatever."

"And why was it necessary to use a spell?" Severus added, looking for more reasons to contradict him.

"It locks halfway if you try to enter through it."

And Severus swiftly moved around the edge of the pool to inspect Remus' pile. He soon found the towel, and lifted it up to be seen clearly. Indeed, raggedy though it was, it was there.

"So are we swimming?" Remus asked behind him, and Severus respected him for not saying 'I told you so'. Still, there was only one reply, holding the thing like a particularly nasty bit of filth: "No, I don't think I would ever wish to own anything of yours, present or not." He dropped it and began to walk swiftly back to where he'd come, but Remus shouted a spell at the exit turnstile to lock it into place. Severus tried Mobilis, but it failed.

Severus whipped his head back to Remus, who was retrieving his underwear from the pile rather awkwardly, and Severus turned away again. Behind him, Remus said, "Mobilis doesn't work for that charm. It has a specific countercurse."

"And why are you able to even perform this magic outside school when you are the same age as I am?"

Remus had pulled on the underwear by now, and was standing up to face him. "My father placed a number of wards to block the Trace, as a protection strategy for my constant illness."

"And you use it to sneak into pools? How considerate of you." The sarcasm was hard to miss.

"You can't tell me you'd miss an opportunity to use it. You never seem to miss them at Hogwarts," said Remus.

"Even so," said Severus with a glare, "it's hard to understand why you would bother to use magic just for this. There's really no need."

"Indeed," said Remus, "but then, how am I supposed to block the dull ache that comes with another lonely school holiday? My friends just aren't an option when I return; naturally, my parents love that I have friends, but its as I said, my parents are a bit protective about my sickness."

"Your lycanthropy, you mean?" said Severus, dropping all pretenses, now.

"You have no proof of that."

Remus had jumped into the pool after his explanation, so almost missed Severus' accusation, but he heard it, and now watched Severus' face closely as he replied. To his surprise, Severus just glared at him meaningfully and said, "I will," before shedding his outer clothes and jumping in, too.

"You have some ulterior motive for joining me?"

"I know you won't let me leave until I do," said Severus, "I might as well. That's the only reason. But I'll find something on you. I'll expose you for what you are. Just not here."

"It was never like you to hold back on anything before."

"There's nothing to do here that would expose anything to anyone," Severus said. The truth was that Severus didn't want them, any of them, to know about any of this. So there was no point, or he'd have to explain this, too.

And that was the final word on any of this. After this, they just swam. Time seemed to go faster when they were together, yet there were moments, too, that seemed to stand still. It was like with Lily, only different somehow. It was as if there was less pressure here, because Remus was male.

But the last thing Severus would do is admit this; he even began to forget himself, where he was, or that he was only wearing his old underwear. There was only Remus' smiling face, their bodies, and the water surrounding them.

And suddenly Severus was backed up and the wall of the pool, Remus very close now, leaning in, his face lingering eagerly. Severus was both hesitant and tempted. And then Remus got closer, and closer... Severus took a deep breath as he felt an airy tingling shoot through his chest, and then Remus had closed his mouth over Severus'.

Severus wanted to throw Remus back, but something stopped him from doing it. Remus' kiss was something insistant, like peer pressure, and he couldn't resist. He kept telling himself he didn't want this, but somehow he found himself doing things all his own, like caressing his back and digging hands in his hair, and he knew he was lying to himself.

But then the pressure increased, and Remus began buck against him in pleasure, and Severus couldn't help but mirror the action. Was he going completely mad? He thought so, because soon they were rubbing off on each other in a way that was like having sex. And it occured to Severus then that they probably were, and there was nothing he could do, because his body refused to listen to his insistances to stop, because this felt so goddamned good, and because it was too late to pull away.

And in one fell swoop, Remus had pulled down both of their underwear. Severus had never felt so naked, even knowing that his underwear were still on his legs, but suddenly he could feel everything, and he let out a gasp, and moved faster against Remus.

Their mouths were no longer connected, but their hips were moving hard and fast, both going solid and gasping and groaning, because it was too overwhelming to suppress, and they soon reached their climax with a shout and an explosion of liquid shooting through the water, and in that moment both of these consequences hit Severus like a punch to the face. He really hoped this town was as empty as it looked, as he collapsed against Remus, feeling that doing so was wrong, but unable not to.

When his energy returned, and the last sensation had ebbed away, he pulled his underwear back up and checked himself, and tore himself from Remus' hold then, heading out of the pool.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yes. And you're going to let me." And Severus reached his pile and started dressing, still dripping.

"You won't even --"

"No. Unlock the door. Now."

Remus sighed and made for his wand, and said the countercurse. "There."

Severus made for the exit, but before going through it, turned back to Remus, still holding his wand at the edge of the pool. "Don't go bragging, Lupin, not if you know what's good for you. And make sure to clear the water. Don't want the muggles cottoning on." And he left Remus behind without waiting for a response.

He knew he shouldn't have said anything, but he really needed to set things straight. No doubt his mother awaited him, and she would yell at him, but she would have to dry him up with her wand all the same to continue to protect him from his father. It was all about presentation.


End file.
